Traición
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Una propuesta difícil de rechazar y 2 chicos enamorados del... mismo chico...
1. ¿Por qué?

Traición  
1.- Por qué?  
Por: Merle-chan

Estaba solo, había dejado a sus compañeros atrás y ahora se encontraba ahí, pensando en cierto chico. Frunció el ceño, por qué precisamente **SU chico tenía que pensar en él? No era justo, por qué tenía el que aguantarlo? Suspiró, después de todo, el había sido el que se había enamorado de ese chico tan dulce... Oyó un ruido, volteó y...**

-. Yo podría darte lo que quieres... solo tienes que estar de mi lado...

-. Tu no sabes lo que quiero... –respondió de forma cortante y comenzó a caminar –déjame en paz... Lucemon...

-. Jajaja crees que no lo veo? Tu deseas que se olvide de él no? yo podría ayudarte...

-. Cómo? –preguntó deteniéndose sin voltear aún

-. Necesito datos... cuando pueda liberarme haré que lo olvide, pero...

-. Pero?

-. Necesito una prueba de que estás de mi lado... sabes que no están lejos... no te pido que los mates, solo que no se acerquen... entreténlos un poco, haz que se atrasen... y podrás quedártelo... que me dices?

-. Está bien...

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, estaban los demás, algo molestos, preocupados y muy cansados (pobrecitos!). Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pronto lo tendría para el solo... la paz se vio interrumpida por una fuerte explosión(o.O)...

-. que fue eso? –preguntó Takuya

-. Loweemon –murmuró Kouji sorprendido (1)

Se acercó a donde estaban, se colocó frente a Takuya y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo que lo hizo a un lado dejándolo inconsciente... Kouji frunció el ceño, molesto, como su hermano se atrevía a lastimar a **SU** Takuya (posesivos los hermanitos ne?)...

-. Por qué haces esto Koichi –preguntó Zoe(2)

-. Por qué nos traicionaste? –preguntó Kouji más que furioso –respóndeme!

-. Mis motivos no te conciernen

Iban a sacar sus digivice pero Loweemon los atacó primero(tengo flojera... saltemos lo aburrido, además de que no me sé los ataques). Ese ataque había sido demasiado poderoso, apenas y se encontraba consciente. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada, otra vez como humano, estaba junto a Takuya, sintió una gran desesperación de no poder hacer nada, de no poder gritar... Sintió un dolor en el pecho, Koichi... el había... había... había probado los dulces labios de Takuya... Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro, sintió como apretaba los puños hasta el punto en que lastimaba, como deseaba matar a su hermano...

Vio como Koichi tomaba el cuerpo de Takuya en brazos, vio la mirada y la sonrisa que le dedicó a **SU** Takuya (que obsesionado...). Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a Koichi, llevándose a Takuya en brazos...

*****************************************************************  
_Hola!!! Que tal??? Se me ocurrió después del capitulo de la luna, además, me estoy obsesionando con Takuya ^///^ bueno T______T tengo tarea y toy en exámenes... y le tuve que pedir a la MDF que subiera fics por mi... así que les prevengo y pido disculpas por adelantado... cuando salga de exámenes los compensaré. Por favor Review!!! ¬¬ necesito apoyo para escribir!!!_

_Bueno, muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. No tan bueno ¬¬ Hey! denme crédito

Traición  
2. – No tan bueno  
Por: ¬¬ La loca que todos conocen

Abrió los ojos, había un pañuelo húmedo en su cara que no le permitía ver... se levantó de golpe y con lo que se encontró fue con la encantadora sonrisa de Koichi(1), abrió su boca para decir algo pero unos dedos se posaron dulcemente en sus labios... Koichi le negó y le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa...

-. No te preocupes Takuya... todo está bien, no te preocupes –acomodó los cabellos de Takuya –descansa...

-. ¿Dónde está Kouji? –preguntó recostándose de nuevo –y los demás??

-. Están bien Takuya... no te preocupes por ellos...

-. Kouji... –murmuró sin cuidado

-. Descuida... pronto lo olvidaras... –le besó en los labios –estaremos bien...

Cerró sus ojos... se sentía cansado... demasiado...

Mientras tanto donde Kouji y los otros... Él no estaba muy contento que digamos, insistia en encontrar a Koichi y a Takuya... Mientras que los demás no se recuperaban del golpe...

-. Vamos Kouji, ni siquiera sabemos donde están... –se quejó Zoe(como si hiciera otra cosa)

-. Además es Koichi, podemos confiar en él verdad??? Kouji??? –preguntó JP

Kouji apretó lo puños y frunció el ceño. Luego se volvió a ellos.

-. No, ya no podemos confiar en él...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-. Parece que todo está saliendo como lo planeé... jajaja –comenzó a reír –Pronto... muy pronto estaré libre...

******************************************************  
Jojojojo!!! Hey! Milagro ando activa el fin de semana pero que asco de capitulo XD!!! Y ^..^ Este fic es independiente a lo que pasó en la serie ¬¬ porque cuando lo empecé a escribir no me sabía el final XOL (1)Se escribe así???


End file.
